Moving One Heart At A Time
by Leo Gelly
Summary: Tori just moved to Highgate and she can't stop thinking about Green Eyes.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys. So I have been working on redoing everything. So I redid the first two chapters. I took what you guys said and put it to use. I want to thank you guys for the reviews the follows and for reading my story. So I am still working on Ch. 3 but i think you guys should reread the first two. You might like them better, you know. Nobody.

Deuces, awesome nerds. :)

Leo Gelly


	2. UGH! Moving Sucks

Moving One Heart At A Time

Rating: T

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.

I made up some names, and characters. Highgate, Vermont is a real place, I looked it up. Also Trina does not exist is this fic. Tori's thoughts are bolded and italicized. I have English/Spanish translations at the bottom of chapter. This is my first fic so don't be too harsh on me. Thanks guys. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

Moving. Great, just what I wanted to do. It's the same old thing every time. Move into a new house, meet new people, get close to these people, and then, BAM! Next thing I see is the "WELCOME TO" sign for the next city in the car window and cardboard boxes behind me. Great… "It's just another adventure sweetheart." Thanks Dad.

The name is Victoria Vega. Actually, just call me Tori. I just moved here to Highgate. My twin brother Robbie and I haven't done anything other than sort of unpack. The house is nice. It's just doesn't feel like home yet. By now I am used to this moving stuff. Get to a new place, almost make friends, and then we're out of there just as quick as we got there.

You see my dad is a Foreign Relations Consultant. So, his job has required us to move a lot. We've been all over the world. From Paris, France to Hollywood, California and everywhere in between. My mom is a very successful lawyer and has her own law firm. She got a position at local law firm here in town and is getting along with the people there just fine. As for my brother and I, we hate being the new kids, but we're used to it. We've been here for about a month, rounding up on two, and the school has already started so we are moving in between semesters. We are continuing our senior year at Highgate Academy of the Arts. My brother and I are both musical and athletic, me more so than him, but we still try and out do each other to see who is better. We usually end up playing basketball and I, being the better twin and athlete, usually win. Tomorrow is our first day of school. Yay.

"Tori, come on we're gonna be late" Robbie yells. Geez! Does he not understand that it takes time to look like this? Ha. But, seriously calm down bro.

"Alright, _hermano_. I'm ready let's go." I know, I speak Spanish, fluently I might add. I'm also half-Latina.

When I get down stairs, I look at Rob and he looks at me. We fist bump because we know we look good. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt, some red vans, and a Chicago Bulls snapback. I'm wearing a black "Ball is life" t-shirt, dark blue jeans, some black and blue retro Jordans and a New Era black and blue snapback. Our parents look at us like we are 5. "You know you two are _still_ dressing the same way and you are what 17/18 years old now?" My dad says.

"We know Dad. We like how we dress."

"Well we are going to be late, so we'll see you later tonight Dad." Robbie starts as he is walking out the door and heading to the car. "Bye _Papi_" I add. I grab some granola bars before heading out the door after Robbie and my baby.

"Have a great day _m'hija_," He yells back to me. After a lot of pleading and asking my dad finally let me get a bike. An all black 2015 Ninja ZX-10R and I love it. It's my baby. Not even Dad has ridden it yet. I grab my keys and tell Robbie, "I'm driving my baby." I get on, put on my helmet and start her up. Robbie walks to his 2009 Honda S2000. It was my dad's old car, but it stills runs perfectly.

On the way to school, I think about how many sports and extra curricular activities I have never been able to do because of my dad's job. Basketball. Not once I was I able to tryout for a team because the tryout date was either the day we were moving or before it. When we get to the school parking lot, I park my bike, take my helmet off and get off. I see Robbie pull up next to me. "Are you ready?" Robbie asks me.

"Yeah!" I answer back and we smile at each other. We walk into Highgate Academy of the Arts and find the main office. After we get there I walk through the door and up to the lady behind the counter and clear my throat.

"Hi. My name is Vict-"

"Victoria Vega?" She asked me. I smiled at her before answering.

"Yes ma'am, that is me and this is my brother Robert Vega."

"Hello and welcome to Highgate Academy of the Arts. We don't get a lot of new people very often and when I got notice of the two new transfer student papers I couldn't wait to meet you. I am Ms. Johns the registrar and if you'll give me a moment I will print off your schedules and you can be on your way. "

"Thank you Ms. Johns" I go and sit down with my brother. I glance over through the glass window on the door and I see a dark-haired angel saunter by. Her head is tilted back like she's laughing at something.

"_**Oh Dios mío. Who in God's name is that? She's gorgeous." **_I thought to myself.

"That's Jaden West. Cheerleading captain and currently dating basketball star Beck Oliver."

"Did I just say that out loud?" I slap my hand to my head.

"Yeah. You did. My name's Andre Harris. I'm a music student here at Highgate."

"Hey Andre, I'm-" I half smile at him.

"Victoria and Robert Vega?" Ms. Johns asks.

"Yes ma'am" Robbie and I say together as we walk up the counter.

"Here are your schedules and your locker combinations. Andre, its nice to see you. Would you be so kind as to show Robert and Victoria here where their lockers and homerooms are?" Ms. Johns asks.

"I'd be delighted." Andre answers back.

"Thank you sir and you two have a great first day. Again welcome to Highgate!" Ms. Johns concluded.

We walk out the door and in the hallway there are masses of students are laughing, talking about homework assignments, and walking to class. He takes my schedule and Robbie's and looks it over as we continue walking.

"We have homeroom and music together, Tori. And Robbie, all three of us have music. Awesome. Here are your lockers."

"Thanks Andre." We both say.

After a pretty good "trek" thru the hallways, Andre guides us to our lockers. After we get to our lockers, Andre tells Robbie that his first class is on the way to ours. We get to Robbie's class and we say goodbye and good luck to each other. We see him sit down, so Andre and I head to our homeroom.

RING!

"And that's the bell. Let's get to homeroom Tori." Andre slams my locker closed, grabs my wrist, and pulls me toward class.

I follow Andre passed the stage in front of the classroom and sit down next to him. I glance around the room to see who is my class. I stop at dark raven hair. I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a balding man that looks like a hobo coming into the classroom through the window.

"Hi everyone," The man says and pauses to take a sip from a straw in the coconut in his hand. "I'm Sikowitz, this is acting homeroom." He starts to take roll.

"Hannah Abbott"*

A girl with a yellow shirt responded "Here".

"Claire Brown."

"Here".

"Do you by chance have a brother named Charlie?" Sikowitz asked her.

"Um, no sir." She replied.

"Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Tad Golden."

"Here".

"Andre Harris."

"YO!"

"Colin Madison"

"Present."

"Beckett Oliver."

"Here". So that's Beck Oliver. "_**Looks like a Johnny Depp wannabe. She could do so much better than him**_". I think to myself.

"Matthew Robins."

"Here".

"Caterina Valentine."

"Here, I prefer Cat though."

"Ok Cat. Thank you." He continues on with the role.

"Victoria Vega"

"I go by Tori, and here."

"Alright Tori."

"Jade West"

"Alrighty then, we're all here. Let's get started shall we." Sikowitz starts off on this random monologue about coconuts and how nutritious they can be and how everything should be made out of coconuts. But, I'm not listening. I'm way to focused on trying to figure out this 'Jade' girl more than anything.

RING!

* * *

Andre and I catch up with Robbie at lunch and we talk about how the day went so far.

"So I met this girl in one of my classes. She has hair the color of a red velvet cupcake and her name is Cat. She's really pretty." My brother starts off on a monologue about this girl and I remember that she was the girl sitting next to that 'Jade' girl in homeroom. Andre notices that I am off in my own little world and not listening to Robbie.

"Hey Tori, you got a little drool there." Andre laughs at me. I quickly jump out of my daydream and wipe my reddened face. "Ha-ha you're so funny, Andre." I replied sarcastically. I finish eating and throw my trash away.

RING!

Off to history class. I look down at my schedule to see what number my history classroom is and I run into someone and fall to the floor. I look up from the floor and straight into intensely vibrant green eyes.

"Drop something?" says Green Eyes.

"Huh?" I reply hesitantly.

"Did you drop this book?" Green Eyes repeats.

"What book?" I am really starting to question my brain function here.

"Here".

As soon as I regain any sense, I see Green Eyes walk into the classroom and sit down. I falter a little as I get up and walk into the room. I somehow manage to sit down in the chair right next to her without falling and mumble out, "Sorry, I ran into you." She looked at me with a smile and said, "Next time use those brown eyes of yours to see where you're going."

"Will do."

Green Eyes turns her head back to the teacher and focuses as the lecture begins. Half listening I keep my attention on the raven-haired, green-eyed girl sitting next to me. My eyes move reluctantly from her face and settle on the dark maroon V-neck that fits her in all the right places, a black mini skirt, and 4-inch black heels.

"_**Damn. She IS really hermosa." **_I think to myself. The teacher is talking about some war long ago, I need to focus on class so, I turn and start to pay attention. But, It was a struggle paying attention because I was too busy looking at the legs attached to the green-eyed girl next to me. I think I like her... _**"No, Tori you can't do this."**_It happens every time I move. I get to know a really attractive and awesome girl and then I can never do anything because we move. It sucks.

RING!

Finally class is over. I'm headed out of the school by the gym to where my bike is when a neon piece of paper catches my eye.

'BASKETBALL TRYOUTS'

'Next Friday in the gym at 2:45.'

'Bring a recent physical from your doctor.'

In my head I'm thinking, _**"Hell yeah! Ball is LYFE."**_

* * *

"**Blue lights outta sight, Know me sow it in**

**Set it in sow it in, Make dat money tho it in**

**Booty bouncing gon hit**

**Everybody here, Get it outta control**

**Get yo backs off tha wall, 'Cuz Misdemeanor said so."**

Half asleep, I pick my phone up and turn off the alarm. Having practiced some for tryouts next friday, I slowly get out of my bed; I head to my bathroom and get ready. A t-shirt, some jeans, some Jordans and a snapback later and I'm ready to go eat some breakfast with the family.

Walking down the stairs for breakfast, I sit down at the table next to my mom and she says,

"_Bueno cariño mañana. ¿Cómo dormiste". _

"_Dormí bien. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?" _I reply.

"_Estamos teniendo burritos de huevo, tocino y queso." _She answers.

"_Okay. ¿Puedo tomar la mía conmigo? Tengo que conseguir llegar a la escuela."_ I ask my mom.

"_Sí se puede. Que tengan un buen día en la escuela."_ She says.

"_Gracias Mamá." _I say as I walk outside to the car. Robbie is already in his car waiting for me. I get on my bike, put my helmet on and start her up. Robbie backs out of the drive. All I can think about is Green Eyes.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review for me!

*Hannah Abbott is from Harry Potter I do not own it.

Song is Lose Control by Missy Elliot.

**English/Spanish Translations**

_Hermano _- brother

_Papi _- daddy

_Oh dios mío _- oh my goodness

_Hermosa - _Beautiful

_Bueno cariño mañana. ¿Cómo dormiste _– Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?

_Dormí bien. ¿Qué hay para desayunar _- I slept fine. What's for breakfast?

_Estamos teniendo burritos de huevo, tocino y queso _– We are having egg, bacon, and cheese burritos.

_Okay. ¿Puedo tomar la mía conmigo? Tengo que conseguir llegar a la escuela _– Okay. Can I take mine with me? I need to get to school.

_Sí se puede. Que tengan un buen día en la escuela _– Yes you can. Have a great day at school

_Gracias Mamá -_ Thanks Mom.


	3. Wanna Be A Baller

Moving One Heart At A Time

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.

AN: Sorry it's been awhile.

Chapter Two

Next Friday

Tori's POV

I walk into history class and I see that there is an empty seat next to Jade. I finally am going to talk to her. I know this might be weird but all this week I have been trying to find some courage to be able to talk to her. _**'GAH! Tori! You got this. Just form words and form the words into sentences. AND BREATHE!' **_I walk over to the seat and sit down slowly.

"What's hey up?" '_**Shit. I already messed up. Crap.'**_ I cradle my head in my hands thinking I'm the stupidest person in the world.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked back with a bit of chuckle. _**'Breathe Tori. In. Out. One more time. In. Out. Good' **_

"Hey. What's up?" I breathed out. I can finally talk like regular person. Geez. That took a while.

"Hey." She chuckles at me. I've decided it the most perfect thing I've ever heard. I can't think of anything else to say so I say the stupidest and the first thing that can come out of my mouth.

"Ever been on a motorcycle?" I ask while my voice waivers.

"Um I can't say that I have. She responds.

"I'm sorry I really don't know why asked you that. I'm just really nervous."

"Tori it's alright. Can I ask why?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you want an honest answer or do you just want one that I just made up?"

"Well for starters. Lets start with the real answer and maybe we can move on to the fake answer?" She asked me as if she actually cared.

"Well today I have basketball tryouts and I've never been able to be on a basketball team since I've had to move so much. I mean I think I am pretty good, but I just I don't know how good the girls are here already do you have any tips maybe?" I say in one giant breath. I keep gulping down air after that answer and she just laughs at me. I know she is not laughing because I'm stupid, at least I think she isn't. Turns out that she's laughing at the fact that I said all that in one breath.

"Well to be honest I don't know much about the girls basketball team, since my boyfriend is the captain of the boys varsity team. I don't really have any tips for you, but I'm just going to say good luck and I hope you have an awesome time and I hope you get on the team."

"Thanks Jade." I replied.

"So your boyfriend…?" I say as I try to continue the conversation.

"What about him?" She answers back.

"If you don't mind me asking how long have y'all been dating?" I said.

"I don't, we have been dating since freshman year." She answered.

"That's cool." I say.

"Thanks… I guess." She responded. She started to say something but the teacher starts talking, so we both half smile at each other and start to pay attention. The teacher drones on about the Civil War and some other stuff. But I'm not really paying attention. My mind is all jumbled up because of tryouts and I am sort of freaking out. Quite a lot of time had passed while I was stressing. The teacher stops talking and gives the reading assignment out.

RING!

"Have a good weekend. See you all Monday." She said as everyone jumps up and beelines for the door.

"Bye Tori and good luck." Jade says as we walk out the door and our separate ways.

"Thanks Jade!" I yell after her. I really like this girl.

* * *

Finally, Basketball tryouts are here!

I walk into the locker room to get changed and sit down on the bleachers. I take out my phone to check and see if Rob got home okay and sure enough he did. The coach walks up and starts talking.

"Welcome to basketball tryouts for this season. I'm Coach Jamie Pooch* and I'm looking forward to see what you all have to bring to the team this year. First, some things I'll be looking for; handling skills, how well you shoot and where you can shoot, teamwork abilities, how well you work with drills. So before we start I need you girls to go get your physicals and bring them to me." All the girls hurry to get our physicals and hand them over to Coach. She looks through them and picks out some random ones.

" When I call your names tell me what position you're tryout for so I can see what spots we have. Jordyn Coleman." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail raises her hand.

"Here Coach, point guard." She responds.

"Alyssa Kirk?" The redhead next to me raises her hand.

"Here Coach, center."

"Victoria "Tori" Vega?"

"Here Coach, point guard. Can you call me Tori?" I say.

"Yes. Layton Vista?"

The Hispanic girl on the other side of me responds.

"Here Coach power forward."

"Morgan O'Connor?"

"Right here Coach, center." The girl behind me answered.

"Liz Ambrogio."

"Here Coach, small forward."

"Eryn Knox."

"Here Coach, shooting guard."

"Rony Malcolm."

"Here Coach, power forward."

"Mallory Wall."

"Here Coach, shooting guard.

"And Blaze Kingsley."

"Right here Coach, small forward."

"Alright, ladies let's get Vega, O'Connor, Malcolm, Wall, Kingsley on one team, you guys are gold. And Knox, Coleman, Ambrogio, Vista, and Kirk, y'all are red. We are going to a scrimmage to see how you guys work with each other." We run onto the court and get ready, Coach blows her whistle and we start. The girls are all really good. Jordyn and I really hit it off. She's real funny. I guess I _can_ make more than one friend.

* * *

After two hours of drills and scrimmages, my legs are jelly and we are done.

"Alright, good job ladies. You all did great. Next week I'll post the list. You are free to leave. Have a great weekend." Coach said.

As I am walking to my bike, I spot a figure sitting on a bench in the parking lot. As I get closer, its Jade, and she is crying. I take a couple of breaths before walking over to her. Slowly I reach her, not trying to startle her I quietly spoke her name.

"Jade." She looks up at me, and I almost die. She looks miserable. Without saying anything, I reach out for her hand, and help her stand up. I pull out a napkin out of my backpack and give it to her. She wipes her face, only to have more tears fall again.

"Wanna talk about it?" I gently asked her. At first she doesn't talk to me at all. I send a quick text to my parents saying that something came up and I'll be home as soon as I can. We don't talk for a while. She leans her head on my shoulder and starts crying again. I'm really at a loss right now. I don't know what to do.

"Tori?" She asks as she wipes her eyes.

"Yes Jade?"

"Thanks for letting me ruining your shirt and your night." She said to me slightly sniffling.

"No problem Jade. I didn't want to leave you here all alone and I didn't know where you lived so I decided to stay with you because I didn-" I feel a finger on my mouth and I stop talking. I look at Jade and she smiles at me.

"You were rambling."

"Sorry…So want to tell why you were crying? You don't have to if you don't want to." I ask.

She takes a few minutes before saying,

"Beck cheated on me. I know its been happening for awhile now." '_**WHAT!.'**_ "I just let it happen because it's Beck. That's just how he is. He's all polite, gentlemanly, and charming at first. But then he gets all overbearing and super protective and I can't talk to other guys without him thinking I'm cheating. You would think that for 4 years I would finally get out of this relationship, but I just can't." As she says this I see fresh tears streaking her face. Man, I am throwing out the chances. I take another chance and reach to wipe her tears.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're going through, so I don't know how you feel. But what I do know is that Beck made the dumbest mistake ever." As I said this I watched her lips curve into a smile. I smirked to myself. _**'Score.' **_I try to brighten the mood and I change the topic. "Now what do you say we get you home?" She nods. After she's done wiping her face, she gathers her stuff and we head to my bike.

"Ready for your first time?" I ask immediately regretting how I said that.

"On a bike. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just said that." She cracks up and for the first time since I saw her after practice was over, she has the most beautiful and real smile on her face and I can't get enough of it.

"Let's do it." She responds and winks at me. I think I just died… I give her my helmet and I get on my bike and help her on. She gets on and her arms immediately circle my waist. _**"Oh shit."**_

She tells me how to get to her house. When I sped up, I could hear her yelp and scream throughout the entire ride and I loved it. Her arms would squeeze my waist every time and it gave me goosebumps.

The ride is over as quick as it started. I park in her driveway, but she doesn't get off the bike yet. She takes off the helmet so I chance it.

"Want me to walk you to the door or you got it?" I ask. I hop off the bike and nod my head in its direction.

"Yeah." She said with a slight nod of her head. We get to the door and we stop walking. We are just standing there, like we are waiting for something to come falling out of the sky.

"Jade I hope you feel better." I say as I smile and I turn to walk away.

"Tori." She said it so softly I would've missed if I hadn't been looking at her.

"Yeah, Jade?" She hugs me and I'm freaking out. _**'SHE'S TOUCHING ME! WHAT' **_

"I want to say thank you for letting me take up your night with my sob story of a life."

"No problem, Jade. Anytime you want to talk or hang out, just let me know." I smile at her.

"Thanks. Bye Tori." She smiles at me as she steps through the door and shuts it. I walk back to the bike.

After I get back home and I am done showering and my homework is done, I settle into my bed and lay down for the night. I feel my phone buzz. Thinking it's probably Robbie or Andre. But it's not. It's a random number that I don't know.

**Thx Tori. :) J.**

Wait... Whaat?

* * *

So what do you think about this chapter? Review for me and if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see happen let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Deuces.

Chapter Title: Wanna Be A Baller – Lil' Troy.

Coach Pooch is from Harry Potter. I made up her first name.

_**Spanish**_**/English Translations**

_Hey_ _cariño _– hey sweet heart

_Hola m'hija _– hi daughter


End file.
